


Saint's RexSoka Week 2020

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Hardcore, Jealousy, Knotting, Marking, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Infidelity, Porn With Plot, Rexsoka Week, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: RexSoka Week 2020. Too much fluff in the tags, not enough porn. Doing my duty as a civilian. Chapters have no continuity.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Hope...
> 
> as in they hope it fits. >:)
> 
> "snatch"

HOPE:

The two had been together for some time already and never had the chance to make it official, with the war going on and such. But on one faithful relief mission, they finally had the time. 

Rex had her pinned to the wall, raising her chin so that their lips could meet. Ahsoka slipped his grey jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall down his arms. Rex tugged at her black leggings before yanking them down. She spread her legs ever so slightly to allow Rex’s hand between her thighs. She sighed a little into their kiss as his fingers brushed past her snatch.

Woah woah woah...past? 

Ahsoka’s eyes slowly opened as she felt him prodding his middle finger at her ass. She pulled away completely.

“What’re you doing, Rex?” she asked with visible confusion. She had thought maybe he was so repressed all of his clone life that he didn’t know which part was which. Kind of funny, kind of pathetic. But she wouldn’t judge him. 

“I’m getting you ready.” he replied, “Are we doing this or not?”

“Was just asking because you’re trying to put your finger in my butt.”

“I know what I’m doing, Commander.” he went back to kissing her, slowly making his way down to her neck. He sucked at the orange skin as he slowly pushed his way through inside of her. Ahsoka squirmed in his arms, spreading her legs further apart to help the both of them. Just like usual, they were on a time constraint. Only The Maker knew when Anakin came through the doors. But that was part of the thrill.

After a few seconds, his whole finger was inside of her, followed by two more shortly after. He stretched her hole while fucking his hand deep into her. With his free hand, he was holding her up, as she was quickly succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. She hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around him. She reached between them and unzipped his pants. She locked eyes with him seeing his hardened cock outline against his boxers.

“I’ve never seen a human penis before.” she confided.

“Today is your lucky day then.” he pulled his fingers out of her, and set her back on her feet. He stroked her montrails and told her to strip. She undid the side zipper on her maroon garb and let it fall to the floor. Rex fawned at the sight of her body. That dress was holding her back all this time. She was much curvier than he had anticipated. He reached for her breasts and gave them a rub. Heavy, but soft like the rest of her skin. His hands snaked down to her waist, then around to her butt. He grabbed it like his life depended on it, making Ahsoka grunt. He could touch her all day.

“On your knees, Commander.” he ordered as he gently coaxed her to the ground by the tip of her lek. She obeyed and sank down, face now aligned with his crotch. Rex removed his jacket from his forearms and kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants finally. Ahsoka palmed the bulge, gripping it generously and making him pant quietly. He pulled himself out of his underwear finally. Its shadow loomed over Ahsoka’s face. Her jaw dropped. It didn’t look _that_ thick under his pants. It was too big to stand on its own, and grazed her face as gravity did its thing. She stroked it, feeling its raw hardness. Her hand almost didn’t fully wrap around it. 

“Don’t look so shocked. We’re meant to be perfect.” Rex teased, seeing Ahsoka’s visible shock. 

“Rex...how is this going to fit _anywhere_ in me?”

“We’re just gonna hope it does, and then it will.” He sat down on the one seater. She placed herself between his muscular, tan thighs. “Go ahead, test the waters.”  
Ahsoka jerked him for a few moments before licking the prominent vein on the side. Rex’s body tensed up feeling her warm tongue. He thought this day would never come. He let out a low moan as she took his rosy pink tip into her mouth. His hand was on her montrail, pushing her down further. He understood she probably wouldn’t be able to take it all in the mouth, but he hoped he could get all the way in her fat, tight ass. 

Ahsoka adapted a good pace, humming around his cock and making him moan her title. She wished he’d get over the whole commander thing. But one thing at a time. 

He caressed her lekku as she went on pleasuring him. 

After a few minutes, she pulled off of him.

“Anakin could get back any minute. We should get this on with.” she told him. Her lekku flushed as she thought she sounded impatient. Rex smirked, loving her enthusiasm. He was just as excited as her, if not more. Ever since she matured, all he could think about was getting deep into her and fucking the blue out of her stripes.

“Stay the way you are,” he said. He got up from the seat and made his way around her. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder as Rex positioned himself at her tight ring of muscles, accented by a small white diamond above it. He took his tip, and rubbed it against her wet cunt as if to lube himself. “You’re so sexy, Commander. I love how slick your pussy gets for me.”

Ahsoka couldn’t face him anymore. Now it was a little embarrassing.

He made his way into her pussy, much to her surprise, then quickly pulled out. With his drenched cock, he meticulously made his way into her other entrance. She grimaced at the foreign sensation, and Rex stroked her back lek as if to comfort her as he pushed in further. He watched his cock stretch her further and further, making them say each other’s names. 

“Rex,” Ahsoka whined. “Are you almost in yet?”

“Not even halfway.” he replied. “You have to relax or this isn’t going to work.”

Ahsoka threw her head down, already feeling at maximum capacity. She eased herself and relaxed her body. She gripped the seat cover as Rex slid in further with less resistance. 

Rex leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. “It’s in.” 

“Alright.” she answered with a shaky voice. 

He created a rhythm for them, a decent pace for two beginners. Rex was hypnotised watching his dick come in and out of her. It was gripping him, sucking him back in if he stayed too still. His heart throbbed at the wonderful sight of her moaning and writhing under him, pushing herself on him to fill herself up. 

He smacked her ass a couple times as he rammed into her. His precum was leaking out of her with every thrust and landed in its pool on the dark floor. She begged him to go harder and faster, and he obliged, making her noises fill the quiet room. Rex spit down on her hole, wetting it up for his cock again. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down on him. Her back arched further, making the blonde’s body tense up. Her legs shook as he pounded her harder, as his orgasm crept up on him. He tried to get a few more strokes in but it proved to be too much of a task. He pulled out of the warm, wet nook and spilled his seed all over her back. 

“Fucking hell, Commander. If I knew you were going to be that good, I would’ve fucked you sooner.” He turned her around and kissed her lips, which was dry from all of her panting. “Do you want to go again? I think the General will be another while.”

“Sure,” she replied tiredly. “This time you can actually finish me off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: War
> 
> Definitely the most PG rated thing I've ever written

Rex could see the way Lux was looking Ahsoka up and down. He could only roll his eyes at the senator. He wasn’t assigned to this mission to have petty beef with that twink. But seeing them stand so close made his blood boil. It was so obvious what Lux was doing; the forced small talk, the unnecessary touching and grazing--Maker, he was just way too close--, and he even had the nerve to ask her to speak privately at one point. Whatever they had to talk about should’ve been safe enough to say around everyone, unless it was something inappropriate. He remembered being a little too grateful Ahsoka declined talking alone, as she actually had her priorities straight. 

He tuned back into the briefing finally, after catching himself glaring at the younger man. He was quick to straighten his face out after he realized he wasn’t wearing his helmet as usual. His arms crossed.

* * *

“Ahsoka, I still want to speak with you, if you have the time.” Lux said, following her and Rex out. Rex turned around and looked at him. The brunette really was tiny, his arms were like twigs,and his armour seemed way too heavy on him. Rex had no doubt that he could take him, probably in one swing at that. He just wished he’d leave her alone for five seconds. It was like they were handcuffed together ever since they got to Onderon. Rex wondered if maybe they had a history he wasn’t aware of, not that Ahsoka had to tell him anything; they weren’t a thing. But he wanted to be, boy did he. 

“Sure. Rex, I’ll be right back.” she said before walking away with him. The blonde sighed in defeat seeing him put an arm around her shoulder as they got further away. His face scrunched up when Lux looked over his shoulder back at him. 

_That little punk,_ Rex thought.

* * *

Ahsoka came back within a few minutes, and saw Rex sitting down at the table. With his face in his hand. 

“Are you alright?” she consoled.

Rex ignored her and avoided looking at her. He had upset himself thinking about whatever they might have done outside of his presence. His body jumped when she rested a hand on his upper back and slowly caressed it.

“You can tell me.” she insisted. “What’s the matter? Is training the rebels stressful? I know they need a lot of help, but they’ll pick it up soon enough.”

“It’s not them that I’m worried about.” he mumbled.

“Then what?”

“It's you. I think you’re getting distracted.” he told her. “We’re here to help these people out, nothing more.”

“What’re you talking about, Rex? That’s all we’ve been doing since we got here.”

He didn’t feel like going back and forth with her, so he just got up and walked away from her and went out the door. Ahsoka was confused with his sudden behaviour, and honestly pretty hurt. She sat down in his place, feeling his warmth. 

Rex sat against the exterior wall. The sun was setting, making the sky a pretty hue of orange and pink. Deep down, he hoped she would come for him, but at the same time, he genuinely did want to be left alone. Ahead of him, he could see the senator conversing with another one of the rebels. He scoffed and got up to go sit on the other side of the building. 

Around the corner, he saw some native flora. They were in full bloom and fairly large, with blue lavender petals. He thought about his Commander...maybe she’d like those. What if she ended up being allergic to them or something? Rex picked just one, not wanting to ruin the beauty of the bed. He tucked it safely away in his pack. 

After about half an hour of pondering and meandering around the plot, he concluded that an apology was overdue. He got his flower ready and went back around to the door. 

His whole demeanor changed after seeing the door closing. Someone had just walked in. He caught a glimpse of a boot that wasn’t hers. Whoever it was, they probably had more important things to be doing at this hour, like, perhaps resting for tomorrow’s attack. Rex swore to himself that if it was Lux again, he was going to beat him to a pulp. He would gladly take whatever punishment came his way. 

He pushed the door open, revealing Ahsoka in Saw’s--of all fucking people in the galaxy--arms. He put the flower back away and approached the two, who were just now separating. 

“What’s going on here?” he inquired. He did his best to compose himself, but in all honesty, he wanted to punch the shit out of him just as much as he did Lux. 

“Oh, Saw was just wishing us good luck tomorrow.” 

“Is that a problem?” the blue eyed man asked, as if he was testing Rex. His hands were still low on Ahsoka’s back. Rex’s face was slowly turning red with anger. This was just a whole lot of unneeded stress on top of what was already happening. 

“I think Commander Tano needs to get her rest. She’s been up earlier than the rest of us making strategies.” he said calmly. 

Saw smiled at her. “And we’re very grateful.” 

See, now Rex was getting impatient. It would’ve been so easy to just pick him up and chuck him out the door. He let out a low chuckle, the only way he could keep calm. 

“Alright. Goodnight, trooper.” he said to Saw, officially dismissing him from their presence. Saw walked out. Rex was swift to lock the door behind him. He took off his cap and eyeshield and tossed them on the sofa before sitting down. 

“Can you come here?” he asked her, still not looking at her.

Ahsoka came over and placed herself across from him. But Rex patted the spot beside her, and she moved accordingly. 

“I’m sorry for walking out on you earlier.”

“It’s fine, Rex.” she said. “But are you going to tell me what the matter was?”

“It was stupid,” he said dismissively. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But I want to know Rex.” she placed her hand on his bicep “You don’t have to keep things from me. I thought we were close enough to tell each other everything.”

Rex sat back and gazed at her. “You get a lot of male attention. That’s all it is.”

“Oh,” she smirked. “Rexster was a little jealous? I didn’t know you were that type.”

His face flushed pink and he averted his eyes. “I told you it was stupid.”

She lifted his arm and snuggled up under it. “I think it’s sweet. Shows you care.”

“Of course I care, Commander.” His face was completely red now. She looked so innocent and angelic looking up at him. Rex wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t want to push his luck. A shiver went down his spine when she placed her hand gently on his thigh and gave him a smooch on the cheek. His hand went to feel the area, it was a little sticky from her lip gloss, but he loved it. Still, he was too shy to kiss her back. 

“No one can compete with you, Rex.” she said. “You don’t have to be jealous of anyone being around me.”

“I can’t help it.” he answered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You’re too beautiful for me not to.”

“Then make me yours. No one will even come near me if they know I’m with the prestigious captain of the 501st.” 

Rex’s face went blank. “Make you mine?” He didn’t know what she meant by that, so he stayed frozen in place. It could’ve been anything under the sun. Rex’s first idea was that she meant ‘breed’ her. He definitely couldn’t bring himself to do that, not here, not now.

Ahsoka got on top of him and was now sitting in his lap. He didn’t know where to put his hands. He must’ve looked so dumb and awkward. He hesitantly placed them on...nevermind, anywhere was too strange. He’d feel like a creep. They stayed flat on the cushion. 

“Mark me. Show everyone I belong to you.”

“Oh Maker, I don’t know if I have it in me.” Rex felt light headed by her statement. But her bluntness was something he always admired.

“Then I’ll do it to you.” she undid the first button on his attire. Rex’s eyes were wide with a mix of curiosity and fear. What if it was super noticeable and his vods saw? And he couldn’t do it to her, the General would definitely notice. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Ahsoka’s neck was mostly covered. He grabbed her hand and lowered it. 

“Actually, is it alright if I try?”

“Of course.”

Rex rolled down the maroon mock neck and revealed her sensitive sienna flesh. He brought her closer and kissed right under her jaw. She felt just as hot as he did. He was completely overheated when she let out a small noise, he would have fainted right then and there. But he had a job to do. He was going to finally claim her. 

“Oh, I have something for you.” he recalled. He went in his pack and took out the blue flower he had picked for her and handed it over. “There were a bunch of them on the other side of the building, I thought you’d like it.”

“Aww, Rex. it’s gorgeous!” she exclaimed. “I love it, thank you.” she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him square on the lips. Rex kissed her back while laying her flat on the seat. He was casually between her legs and he finally landed his hands on her sides. She unbuttoned him further before he lowered himself back on her neck. Ahsoka set the flower on the centre table. She stared up at the ceiling as Rex kissed and sucked at her neck. She bit her lip as she suppressed her pleasure filled sounds. When did he get so good at that? His lips were soft against her. He licked the area as his finishing touch. He pulled away from her, eyes half lidded as he pinned her. Ahsoka stroked his hair and urged him back down to her where they shared another passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:Secret
> 
> Rex knows more about getting down than he makes known.  
> wow I wonder what Rex's big secret is  
> AU where everything goes right but it doesn't really matter since the setting doesn't mean much to the story
> 
> not really rexsoka centered but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so behind I've been lying about these dates lmao It's literally the 3rd, day fucking 6 and im just now getting this done I'm bullshitting the fuck out of these chapters
> 
> kinda long, sorry heehee

Ahsoka and Rex sat on the rooftop, enjoying each other’s company along with a few beers. They had successfully defeated the Chancellor. Saying it had been a long day was the understatement of the galaxy. She was leaning on his shoulder, practically half asleep from the surplus of alcohol she had consumed. But even Anakin allowed it after all that had happened, and considered it a near-death gift. Rex was amused by her new disposition. 

“Thanks for not killing me earlier. It was kinda hot of you.” she slurred. “What held you back? Was it my sexy new outfit? Did I seduce you into not following orders?”

“Maker, you’re smashed.” he laughed. “I don’t think you’re safe up here anymore. Do you want to go in?” 

“Too noisy. Everyone celebrating and getting drunker than me...I’ll pass being around that. The next place I’m going is to my quarters and passing out.” 

“I understand. In all honesty, I think I might go back to my barrack now. I’m exhausted.” he was about to stand up but Ahsoka grabbed his hand.  
“Don’t leave me. It’s sad to drink alone.” 

Rex sighed. “I think you had more than enough, Commander. You said you wanted to go to bed anyway.”

“Sleep with me, right here under the stars.” 

That didn’t sound comfortable at all. He would rather sleep in a tree. But the idea of spending the night with her sounded very intriguing.  
“I’ll be right back, I promise.” he said before climbing back into the window.

* * *

He came back soon after with his blanket and pillow, and an extra cove to use as a sheet. Ahsoka’s eyes were shut, but she was obviously awake, mumbling her drunken nonsense.

“Oooo, you’re back.” she rolled over on her stomach. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Commander.” Rex knew all too well how to handle an over-drunk mate. “Move over so I can lay this down.” He shook out the cover and laid it flat. Ahsoka took off her boots and laid flat on her stomach again, arms crossed in front of her head.

Rex laid down and scooched closer to her. 

“You’re not even looking at the stars,” he commented. 

“I can feeeeeel the vibration of all the music like this. It’s like my own little concert.” 

He rolled over to match her position. She peeked over her arm and smiled at him. 

“If you had died today, what would you say was your biggest regret in life?” she asked out of nowhere.

Rex drank a few more ounces of the beer he was working on. He cleared his throat.

“My biggest regret...not getting to fuck you again.” 

“Wow, that’s deep.” she teased. “We can get that out of the way if you want.” she moved closer to him.

“I love you, but I don’t sleep with drunk women. Even if I’m dating them.”

“How noble of you, that’s why I love you too. But you’re no less drunk than I am.”

“At least I can handle myself. You’re a mess right now.” he said, flipping the end of the skirt back down over her butt. 

“I’m allowed to look a mess. I could’ve been six feet under for Force’s sake.”

Rex flung his arm over her and kissed her upper lek.

“What would’ve been your biggest regret.” he asked her.

“Not hugging Anakin when I finally saw him again.”

“Oh. Now my response seems shallow.”

“My second regret, leaving you guys in the first place.”

Rex let out a noise of agreement. They laid in silence now, as things got too serious.

“Wanna play truth or dare?” she asked.

“Yeah, why not?”

The couple sat up. 

“Truth or dare?” she asked. She was swaying very noticeably. 

“Dare.” he replied. He killed the rest of his bottle.

“I dare you...to kiss me.” 

Rex leaned forward and kissed her briefly.

“Did I tell you that you look really pretty in that dress?” he asked.

“A million times. Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dar--”  
“I dare you to show me what’s under it.” 

Ahsoka scoffed, calling him typical. She undid the front and showed him under the starry sky of Coruscant. Rex felt like he wasted a turn, as she was censored by a plain, black sports bra. 

“You know what I meant, Tano.” 

She faked a pout. “Gotta be specific, Rexy. Truth or dare.”

“I feel I know what you’d dare me to do. So, truth.”

“What’s your biggest secret?”

“My biggest secret...hmmm.”

* * *

_”Rex, I need a favour.” Anakin said, coming up to him in a huff._

_“Yes, General.”_

_“I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to go to Naboo and deliver this to the Senator. As soon as possible. I’d go, but I went a few days ago and I don’t wanna raise any suspicions…” he raised his eyebrow at Rex. “You know what I mean.”_

_Yes, Rex was one of the few people he confided his marriage in, probably the only person, actually._

_“Alright, sir.” Rex took the parcel and tucked it under his arm. “What if you need me? Wouldn’t it make sense to send a shiny on this kind of duty?”_

_“I think we’re good for today, Rex. If anything, I still have Ahsoka to cover both positions. Don’t worry, this won’t use up any of your free days. I’ll make sure of it. Take my ship.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rex skillfully landed in front of Padme’s Naboo villa. He grabbed the parcel that sat safely between the seat and the wall of the craft and unboarded. He walked up the stone pathway and knocked at the large, beige door. _

_The senator came to answer it hardly a half second afterwards. Rex removed his helmet and greeted her and handed her the gift. He assumed the transaction was over, but she invited him inside. At first he politely declined, saying it was best he got back in case something happened. Padme giggled at him, saying he was a cookie-cutter soldier for his readiness. But she told him it would be quick, just a little caf and he could be on his way, she eventually persuaded him._

_“Ani didn’t say he was sending someone else. I was sort of expecting him.”_

_“He didn’t want to raise any more suspicion, Senator.”_

_“I suppose. But sometimes a woman simply yearns for her husband at all times. I needed him to help me with something wrong in my room.” She took a sip of her caf. Rex saw what was in her cup. It was practically the same colour as him. The only good caf was black, one sugar and nothing else. He was a simple man, he guessed. Regardless, he offered his assistance. It couldn’t be anything too complicated. Padme led him to her bedroom and showed him. Rex felt like he was invading, being in his general’s wife’s quarters, aka the fucking Senator of Naboo at that._

_“I don’t see anything wrong.” he stated._

_She showed him the bed. “The issue is over here.”_

_Rex inspected it, and once again he found no flaws._

_“The problem is that you’re not laying on it with me.” her arms wrapped around him from behind. Rex was stiff. Literally, this was the most surprised he had been in his entire life._

_“Senator--I’m flattered but..”_

_“Anakin already knows. Do you really think he wouldn’t find any excuse to come and see me? He sent you for a reason.”_

_“He planned _this_? Why”_

_“Well, you’re the best of the best, Captain. He thought you deserved it.”_

_Anakin didn’t seem like the type of man who would whore out his precious wife to his men. No amount of witnessed stress would ever make him come to that decision. Rex felt like she was being deceitful, but he wished he was wrong. The Senator was a gorgeous woman, no doubt. She was kind to Anakin’s men, very intelligent, and strong on her own, just the way Rex liked._

_“Is he secretly watching us? Is this what he's into?”_

_“It’s a live stream, he can hear and see everything. The camera is hidden so it won’t distract us.” she told him, guiding him down to sit with her. She let her gown slide off one of her shoulders. Seeing that patch of fair skin awoken something in Rex, something wild. Rex took the pin holding up her hair in a neat style, and her brown curly locks fell over her upper body. It framed her face perfectly, Rex thought. He practically tore off the rest of her gown and threw it to the floor. She squealed excitedly as Rex tossed her back on the bed and spread her legs. He hovered over her, and admired her body; nice round breasts, lovely slender legs, and an almost non-existent waist. Damn, the general was beyond lucky._

_Rex kneeled off the bed and yanked her by her thighs to the edge of the bed. His tongue rushed to lap at her sweet, pink pussy, already dripping wet from just him being around, it seemed. His tongue flicked her clitoris, then slowly licked upwards from her opening. Padme moaned out, grinding her hips against his mouth. Rex poked his tongue in and out of her, using his thumb to stimulate her clit. She threw her head back, saying his name over and over as she continued to roll her hips. Rex spit down her slit, then sucked at the whole thing. His tongue zigzagged all around her sex and Padme’s legs began to quiver._

_“Oh, Maker, Rex...You’re a natural.” she whined. “You’re gonna make me cum faster than Ani.”_

_The clone’s hands gripped her thighs as he focused on the woman’s most sensitive area, prodding the tip of his tongue against it as the muscle swirled in place. Her hands dug into her silk, violet sheets and her legs shut tightly around his head._

_“Rex, Rex, just like that!”_

_Rex maintained his pace, applying just a bit more pressure. Her legs loosened around him as her climax was about to hit her._

_She let out a silent cry as her orgasm came over her. Her whole body shook, her back arched off the bed as Rex continued to abuse the overstimulated area. A string of swear words followed, nothing fit for such an honorable figure._

_After a few seconds of coming down, she sat up._

_“Do me.” was all she said, still heavily panting like she ran a parsec on her own._

_That was all she had to say. Rex took off all of his armour and whatever was underneath and joined her on the bed. He wasted no time nuzzling up to her. They were on their sides. Padme lifted up her leg and Rex held it from there. Handless, he positioned himself at her shared cunt, easily shoving his cock deep into her with the help of her slimy, wonderful juices. They took a second to adjust, both of them knowing he was bigger than anything she had taken up there. Rex grabbed her neck tightly before easing out of her, then slamming back into her wetness._

_“I heard you like this.” he taunted in her ear. He gave her another long, deep stroke. Padme’s walls squeezed around him, making his cock twitch inside of her._

_He fucked her good and hard, making her scream his name as he beat into her sweet spot repeatedly. The bedframe slammed against the wall, definitely making a dent in the paint. The vases on the nightstand shook with every thrust. He groped her circulating breasts and gave them a generous squeeze. Maker, he loved how they spilled over his hands. It was cute how red her face was from the thorough pounding he was giving her. Rex made her ride him as he slammed deep into her. He held her hips in place and ravished that glorious hole._

_“Fuck, your spilling all over my cock. You love it, don’t you? You like having clone meat deep inside of you?”_

_“Yes Rex! I love how you’re fucking my pussy!” she moaned. “You’re so good.”_

_“You’re so kriffing tight, Senator. You’re squeezing the cream out of me. Are you gonna cum from my dick?”_

_“Yes, yes, I’m gonna cum all over your thick cock, keep going, I’m almost there!”_

_He bucked into her, deep and hard, leaving no part inside of her untouched. He slammed her down on him, forcing her to take in every throbbing inch of him. She circled her hips against his lap, making him curse. He caressed her sides, taking in her goddess figure. He thrust up into her again, making them both cry out in pleasure._

_“Can I cum in you?” he asked breathily, not stopping his passionate lovemaking with her._

_“Yes! Yes, Captain, paint me white! I wanna feel every drop of you inside of me!”_

_“Fuck, I can’t believe you talk like that.” he groaned. He gave her a few more strokes before making her sit fully on his cock as his cum spurted inside of her. He panted heavily as she rode him gently for a little longer, and whined like a bitch when she finally pulled herself off of him._

_They both laid there, catching their breath. The silk sheets were very annoying now. It made them hotter with all the sweat that pooled under them.  
“Anakin didn’t allow this.” she finally said. “I lied, I’m sorry.”_

_“Senator, I don’t care. I’ll fuck that cunt silly behind his back for the rest of my life if I have to. Shit was fucking amazing.”_

* * *

That all led to a very, very awkward holo call a week later, but it got sorted out.

“I don’t think I have any secrets. I’m an open book.” Rex answered.

“Boooo,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Everyone has a secret.”

“Fine. I’m not a natural blonde. Don’t tell anyone.” he said to satisfy her curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to do the actual dotted line lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Brothers
> 
> If you know me, you already know where this is going >:))))))
> 
> kinda fluffy, ew I know. its so tame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka centric! we love women's pleasure who cares about men's throbbing orgasms   
> give girls more head 2020
> 
> short chapter because i want the word per chap average to evevn out
> 
> takes place after that one episode where they meet the light ans dark side of the personified force idk what its called didnt check

“Did you see Commander Tano earlier? She looked like she was having a terrible morning.” Fives whispered to Rex, who was doing some short tasks on his datapad. 

“Hadn’t seen her yet.” he answered.

“Well, I think and I should go and cheer her up. Once you see her, you’ll think so too.”

Speaking of the devil, Ahsoka walked in, slight bags under her eyes and disheveled clothing, like she just threw it on without getting ready. She plopped down on a chair and rested her head on the cool table. The poor girl was exhausted from last night’s mission. After dying and coming back to life, anyone would be dead tired, and super stressed on top of that.

“Morning Commander.” Fives teased. “Sleep well?”

She groaned as her answer. 

“That’s good, that’s good.” he snickered. 

“Fives, fall back with the jokes. Can’t you see she’s been through a lot?” Rex chimed in. 

“Our strong, pleasant Commander. What can we do to make your life easier today?” Fives hovered over her. “Can I get you anything? Preferably a caf because the machine is right there?” 

“Yes, please.” she spoke.

“You heard the lady, Rex. Bring her a cup.” 

Rex got up from his work and went to the caf pot and poured her a mug. 

“You wanna add your stuff yourself?” the blonde asked.

“Just black, please.” she said, raising her head up. Maker, she definitely looked like she died and came back. He set the cup in front of her and she blew on it.

“Anything else for you?” Fives went around her and began rubbing her shoulders. Rex almost dropped his tablet seeing that. The ARC trooper was made aware of their relationship, so why were his gloved paws on his woman? 

“Fives,” Rex calmly warned. 

“What? We need her back at peak performance for our next mission. Can’t have her unfocused.” 

Rex’s heart thumped hearing Ahsoka sigh from his touch. Ugh, he’d love nothing more than to help her out, even with Fives as a guest. But after what he had heard happened, he figured sex was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

So how did he end up like this? Between her legs, licking her core as she jerked his vod. He didn’t even remember what led to this, not that he was complaining. She seemed less tense compared to earlier, so he was happy to see she was improving.

Rex slowly licked her cunt in big circles, not in any particular rush. This was all about her, and getting her to wind down. Fives massaged her breasts with a little bit lotion. Rex could see the gleam of the moisturizer from where he was, and it looked heavenly. He inserted his middle finger into her and pumped it in and out of her. He lapped at the opening along with it. She was leaking all down his arm. Rex kissed her togrussy before diving his tongue inside of her along with his appendage. She quietly said his name, then Fives’ as her orange little body twitched. Fives rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, then squished her breasts together. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a whine. She jacked Fives cock faster as encouragement. 

Ahsoka trembled every time Rex’s tongue swept past her special little nub. She moved her hips against his current, making her teeth grit from the wonderful sensations. She pushed his head down further on her pussy. His mouth was working wonders on her. Maybe it was the increased stimulation she was receiving from Fives, but this was the best head she had gotten ever since her and Rex started dating. 

Ahsoka felt awkward being the only one receiving. She was feeling gracious that they were taking such good care of her, so she took Fives’ tip and popped in her mouth. The clone groaned at the sudden, new warmth. He and Rex exchanged looks. Rex’s expression read “don’t get used to it.” So Fives looked at him as if to say, “then let me enjoy it while it lasts.”

He took her by her montrails and slowly made her take in more and more of his length. Ahsoka moaned around the shaft as Rex gave her a really good flick of the tongue. He continued to pleasure her, as it seemed Fives forgot his purpose. 

Ahsoka jerked as she felt the sensations increasing by ten fold. Fives let out a small noise as she hummed around him. Her legs twitched as her climax finally came about. She bucked into Rex’s mouth, grinding against his lips. She generously stroked his short hair as a thanks. Believe it or not, it put her right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the word togrussy somewhere once and now it lives in my head rent free


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Shadow
> 
> please disregard this self indulgent CNC chapter it's my personal r*** fantasy trust me you dont wanna know what goes on in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry yall I really am bull shitting this I wanna catch up so badly it's already day 7 GUUGSCGGCDNKC

They had planned this out for days, but it still didn’t feel right. Rex didn’t know how she got him to agree to this. But there he was, lurking in the pitch black night, along with the drizzling rain. He pulled his hooded poncho over his blonde head. She was behind schedule...she should’ve been walking past by now. His hands were shaky. What if someone saw them and reported it? How would they explain this? 

She caught the corner of his eye.

“Shit,” he swore as he missed his cue. He crept from the alley and stalked close behind her. He ran up on her and covered her mouth and dragged her back. Rex felt like he was about to overdose on his adrenaline. He tore off her cloak and unzipped his pants. He pushed her down to the dirt. He held his issued pistol against her skull--set to stun just for safety--and demanded her to strip. She refused, as part of the script. Rex dreaded this part. He struck her upside her temple with the gun and then pushed the barrel deeper into her skin. 

“Do what I tell you, and maybe I’ll let you go.” 

He prayed what he just heard wasn’t a sniffle. It was a chilly night, they should’ve saved this for when it was a little warmer. Poor Ahsoka slowly stripped down to her underwear. Rex scowled down at her.

“All of it. Come on, I don’t have all day.” 

Ahsoka reached behind her and unclasped her beige bra and slipped off her navy panties. 

Her body looked good from his view, he wanted to kiss her all over. But this is what she wanted. 

“Suck it,” he said. He shoved his half hard shaft down her throat. With no time to adjust, she began choking and coughing. Rex kept thrusting into her mouth. She hadn’t said the safe word, or muffled anything similar to it. (It was ‘red.’) He felt himself hardening more and more, as he finally found something good that came from her twisted idea. 

“Leave it to a whore like you to enjoy this. I can feel you moaning around my cock.”

He fucked her mouth deeper, banging her head against the wire fence. He pulled himself from her jaw and smacked her across the face. 

“Turn around.”

“Please, I just want to go home.” she pleaded. Her teal eyes were big and sad looking up at him. They shimmered in the flickering street light.

 _It’s just a roleplay, it’s just a roleplay,_ Rex repeated to himself. He hated seeing her like this. 

He smacked her again. “Turn around.” he told her more sternly. 

Ahsoka whimpered as she turned away from him, now facing the fence. Her fingers went between the rhombuses as she prepared for Rex’s cock.   
Rex took a deep breath. He kneeled behind her and took her. He covered her mouth as she let out a cry. He struck her every time she made a noise.  
“Shut up, slut.” he cringed at his own words. 

He rammed into her hole repeatedly. It was a miracle she had gotten so turned on and wet, or else this would’ve been a lot more real. Rex shivered from the freezing rain. He could only imagine how cold Ahsoka was, who was literally bare. He stuffed his fingers into her mouth and he forced her back down lower, giving him better access to her pussy. Rex tugged on her lek, causing her to yelp. He shushed her with a harsh “SHHH!” Was it that hard to be quiet? He wasn’t even fucking her that hard. 

“Stop, please, it hurts!” she cried. 

Rex looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit his face. He couldn’t do this much longer. He thought about just spitting on her back or something. This was fucking weird. 

“Please! Let me go!” 

Rex had to ignore her. He let go of her lek and slammed her hips against him. This would’ve been a lot hotter in the safety of indoors. He heard more sniffling, and told himself this was almost over. 

“Rex--Rex, seriously stop!” 

That was a test, he knew it was. 

But red sounded a lot like Rex….and the rain was loud...and he had the hood covering his ears. 

Fuck it. He pulled out and stopped. 

Her head whipped around. “Rex, why’d you stop?” 

“I--I thought I was hurting you.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “We have a safeword Rex.”

“I thought I heard you say it.” 

She sighed. “It’s fine. It was getting cold anyway.” she picked up her garments and began to redress. 

He guessed that was it for the night. He tucked his drenched cock back into his pants. In a way, he was happy it was over with. But he didn’t like seeing her frustrated either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Reunion  
> Rebels era obviously I don't know what else it would be for a reunion.

“Commander...” Rex admired her new physique. “You’ve grown.”

“So have you. Grown more handsome, I mean.”

Ahsoka especially liked his fluffy white beard. It looked...ticklish. She held back a squirm from the ideas she was having and jumped back in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him. She felt something familiar, and smirked. 

“It still works, I see.” she set herself back on the floor. She looked down at the obvious bulge on his khaki pants. She hadn’t gotten laid in all those years, and all she thought about was him. He was the only man to ever make her feel like a woman. The memories sent a shiver down her spine. Rex pulled her into another embrace. He hugged her tight. All she could feel was his hardness against her own crotch.

“I’ve missed you more than anything.” he said.

“Show me then, let’s see how bad ol’ Rexster missed me.”

Rex kissed her for the first time with all his facial hair. Ahsoka giggled at the feeling of the little hairs brushing her lip.

“You look amazing. You filled out so nicely.” 

“I look better with everything off.” she teased. 

They took no time undressing each other. Rex admired every inch of her lean body. Everything was bigger. He loved how her lekku hung over her chest, covering her ever so modestly. He stroked their tips before bringing it to his mouth for a gentle lick. Ahsoka sighed quietly, patting his bald head as he went on to the next one. He cupped one of breasts and kneaded it while he kissed up her lek. He licked the crook of her neck, and tenderly sucked the area. He walked them backwards into the wall, pinning Ahsoka up as he left his mark. 

“Oh, Force…” she moaned. His white hairs made her skin tingle with excitement. 

He unlatched from her neck and went back to praising her new figure. He slipped a finger between her folds and stroked against her clit. Ahsoka reached between them and jerked Rex’s length. She played with the tip, grazing over the wet slit with her thumb. She wrapped her legs around him again. She took his cock and grinded it against her wetness, letting the head pop in and out of her. She smiled innocently at him, and returned with a more devious look. He held her hips in place as he pushed past her folds. It must’ve been a while for her too, he thought. She felt brand new. Rex grunted as her tightness suffocated his aching cock. He felt every muscle in her throbbing, all for him. She tightened her legs to make him go deeper. She didn’t know why he was acting so shy. 

“Don’t act like we’ve never done this before. I want you to split me in half like during the War.” 

Rex didn’t think he could get any harder, but hearing her talk that way...man.

He buried his thick shaft deep into her. They both showed their gratitude with some sweet noises. Ahsoka draped her arms around him. She didn’t break eye contact with him as he began to finally fuck her. His husky, tanned arms held her thighs apart as he rammed into her. The Togruta’s pussy welcomed him fully, sucking him right back in with every thrust. A trail of her juices connected them further. The room filled with the sounds of their skin slapping and the squelching of their union. 

“Yeah, Rex, just like old times.” she panted. “I missed having your cock in me.”

“Likewise.” he responded as he reached around and gave her ass a squeeze. She moaned at the power of his grip. 

He sped up his hips, He rocked into her and she scratched his back as he overstimulated her. Her lekku bounced with every thrust, along with her breasts. They sloppily locked lips. Rex stopped banging her just for a second to relish the sweet, passionate moment. Ahsoka caressed his beard as she kissed him. Rex held her close, lifting her from the wall and walking them over to the sill without separating. He laid her on her back and continued. He held her legs up by her ankles and he pounded her dripping cunt over and over. She cried his name as she felt his cock reaching her ring. 

“I almost forgot you had that.” Rex said. “This makes things a little more interesting.”

Ahsoka’s lekku deeply flushed hearing him say that. She writhed under him, rolling her hips to match his thrusts. Her little faces drove Rex further and further. He reveled in her whimpers and moans for his cock. 

“Rex, I’m so close!”

“Me too..” he groaned. “I’m gonna make sure I never lose you again.”

Ahsoka gasped. Her walls clenched him suddenly, milking the cum out of his cock and shooting it right into her. They both grinded against each other as they rode out their climaxes, embracing each other tightly. 

“Guess we’ll be like this for a while. We might as well catch up.” she joked.

“I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex: sees ahsoka ater idk 15-20 years   
> Rex: dick go BOING awooogah


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I decided to do a race/species bend AU. human Snow bunny Soka here we come. super OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I actually managed to catch up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cant no one tell me shit I actually successfully finished a challenge

Rex always picked up his general’s padawan’s obvious body language, like how she’d linger around him after a briefing, or how she’d lick her lips a certain way when she’d speak to him. He’d never forget that one time on a mission, she snuck into clone camp and tried something with him. But he knew better. He admired her from afar, just like a few other of his men. She was very mature for her age, and looked the part; just like the rest of them. Her skin was light and fair, much like her Master’s, if not a little paler. Her eyes were a magnificent dark blue, and they shimmered in the sunlight. What Rex found most attractive about her were her natural, light blonde locks, accented with a streak of blue and one of white. It contrasted perfectly with her choice of clothing. 

Today, she was really pushing her luck. She knew Rex was too much of a gentleman to ever accept her advances, so she always teased him and pushed him to his limits just before backing off with a coy smile. 

He had never felt so repressed in his whole life. She always left him stiff and blue balled. She was very, very fortunate Rex was content with masturbating to the thought of her instead. Every. Fucking. Night. But it was addicting to create his own fantasies where he finally had his way with her.   
Rex had enough. He grabbed her by her slim arm and pulled her in to collide with his chest. “You’re not getting away with that this time.” He grip tightened around her wrist. “I suggest you go through with it. Or are you only a cock tease? Too scared to go through with it? You know I’d tear you in two.”

“Me? Scared? Yeah right, Rex.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Commander. You’ll end up hurting yourself playing around like this.” he smirked at her and took one of her locks between his fingers.

“What if I wanna get hurt?” 

“Then you’re a masochistic little slut.” he said right into her ear. “And that makes me the man who’s gonna make your dreams come true.”  
Ahsoka pressed her lips against his in a passionate union. His hands went to the curve of her back. He kissed her roughly, making her chest arch into his armour. His fingers ran through her blonde, silky hair. He pushed it behind her neck and went to work. He licked up her jugular and nibbled on it. She licked around his earlobe and returned his motions. He picked her up and sat her on the holotable to fix the difference in height. Their kiss became sloppy and sloppier as they became more hungry for one another. Ahsoka kicked off her footwear as they went on, tongues twisting around in the other’s mouth. Rex cupped her breast and groped it. He stuck his other hand down her leggings. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as Rex’s cold, gloved fingers stroked her pussy. He rubbed the spot right above the opening, teasing the entrance by grazing a finger past it. Ahsoka sighed at the touch, enjoying the contrasting coolness near her warmth. She sucked her teeth feeling Rex’s hand exiting.

He stroked her face before swiftly bending her over the table and lifting up her dress and tearing her leggings from her legs. The ripped fabric hit the floor and Rex freed his cock from the plastoid and blacks and rubbed his tip against her entrance. She looked over her shoulder at him with a trying smile.

“I want you to give me babies, Rex.” she said. “You’re the only one I’d carry for. They’d be so perfect with my eyes and your skin.”

“That can be arranged.” he said. “I wouldn’t mind running off with you.” Rex held his cock and guided it into her. They moaned in unison. Rex made a lewd comment about how fucking wet she was already, and teased her for it. Ahsoka’s pale face turned pink, saying it was only natural...Rex was quite the kisser.

He struck her toned ass, sculpted from all her rigorous training and she winced from the stinging. Rex pushed in deeper, watching his cock fully disappear inside of her inside her bald snatch. He repelled, marvelling at how her walls continued to grip him. 

“Damn,” he said under his breath. He entered her again with full force, rocking them both into the table. 

“Come on, Rex. Move like you mean it.”

He wrapped the ends of her hair around his hair and yanked on it while he thrust into her. The table skidded from how rough he was fucking her. Ahsoka moaned his name over and over when he hit every sweet spot she didn’t even know she had. His consistent, deep, hard strokes made her eyes water from the gratification of finally getting what she wanted from him. Her pussy spasmed around him from the glorious slapping of his balls on her clit. Everything was just like she expected. She knew he’d give her a thorough fucking without holding back. 

She thrust herself against him, making him tremble. Watching her ass dance on him drove him crazy. He let her use his cock to pleasure himself, like he wasn’t even there. She was a complete fucking mess. Rex didn’t think she’d be so dick-posessed. He would’ve never figured she’d be so vocal and avid about how good she was feeling. His ears burned red from the explicit content of her words. 

“Commander...I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep talking like that.” he muttered.

“That’s the whole point! Just use my pussy and fill me up!” 

Rex’s shaky hands went back to her ass, pulling her on and off his length. He quietly said her name as the feeling of his tensing up came over him. He felt his cock twitch and his load shot out of him and coated her insides. His whole body shivered as if finally, slowly ended. He panted heavily and threw his head back in exhaustion. 

“I think that’ll do the trick. Thank you, Rexy.” she flipped her dress back down and pulled her panties up over her reddened ass. He saw a trail of her seed trickling down her leg. She took him like a champ, he thought. 

Suddenly, more like right on time as his post-nut guilt came over him, he came to the realization that he had been used...for his sperm. He remembered--like how the rest of the clone army--he only shot blanks. How long would it take for her to find out? He pondered on how his life could’ve been if he could have a family. But then he snapped back to the present when Ahsoka gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as further thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lube? never heard of her. Thanks for reading 
> 
> "snatch"

**Author's Note:**

> As I reread this, I realized I barely grazed the prompt but oh fuckign well and wow the actual sex scene was short as shit. Honestly im rushing to catch up leave me alone


End file.
